


The Proposal

by deanlovescastielkisses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Castiel, But It Goes Wrong, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Top Dean, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovescastielkisses/pseuds/deanlovescastielkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Loosely based off of how Monica and Chandler get engaged in F.R.I.E.N.D.S. because I thought it would be fun to do a DeanCas version of it.<br/><br/>I imagined Uriel in his younger vessel and not the older one in this fic.<br/><br/>Also, Dean and Cas' house is the house that people are always hanging out at, even when they're not home.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off of how Monica and Chandler get engaged in F.R.I.E.N.D.S. because I thought it would be fun to do a DeanCas version of it.  
>   
> I imagined Uriel in his younger vessel and not the older one in this fic.  
>   
> Also, Dean and Cas' house is the house that people are always hanging out at, even when they're not home.

Anyone who knows Dean Winchester knows how much he loves Castiel.

They first met about seven years ago when Sam brought his roommate home for Thanksgiving with him.

“Dean, this is Cas. Cas, this is my brother Dean,” Sam introduced them as they shook hands and you could say that Dean fell in love at first sight. What, with those gorgeous blue eyes and a head of hair that Dean wants nothing more than to run his fingers through, he couldn’t help but fall for his annoying little brother’s roommate.

Today, they’re happier than ever and Dean is wanting more.

“It just seems right, Sammy,” he says into his phone one day and he hears Sam chuckle on the other end of the line.

“Well, yeah, Dean! This is what couples do when they’re ready to solidify their commitment to each other.”

“But…” he protests, “I just don’t get why you’re not surprised about this! This is me…Dean Winchester…talking about wanting to get married…”

“I’ll admit, it is a big deal that you’re wanting to do this but, you love him and he makes you the happiest I’ve ever seen you. It makes sense to me,” Sam laughs.

“Then I guess it’s happening then, huh?” Dean laughs lightly.

“I guess so. Do you have a ring picked out yet?”

“Not yet but, I was gonna ask if you wanted to come with me to pick one out.”

“I’d love to, man.”

 

* * *

 

1 Week Later

Dean is dressed in his favorite suit and tie, nervously pacing back and forth in his living room. There’s a knock at his door and he turns when it opens, revealing Sam, Charlie, and Kevin sneaking into the house with smiles on their faces.

“We just wanted to wish you good luck before we head out to the movie!” Charlie whispers.

Dean panics and looks over his shoulder to see if Cas is standing there. “Thanks, but you guys gotta leave now because Cas is gonna come out and you all look creepy staring at me like that! He’s gonna think something is up!”

Cas walks out into the living room, dressed in a jet black suit with his favorite blue tie hanging loosely around his neck. He smiles when he sees Dean and walks over to him.

“You look good, babe,” Dean smiles at him and pulls him into a kiss.

“Thank you,” Cas smiles at him and looks over Dean’s shoulder and sees everyone staring at them with fond smiles on their faces.

“What?” He asks, amused.

Dean glares at them and they all clear their throats, “Oh, well, umm…we are just excited about seeing this movie is all and, umm…” Charlie starts.

“And we’re bummed that you guys can’t make it!” Kevin adds.

“Well, unfortunately, Cas and I are busy tonight! Now, leave!” He ushers the three out his front door but not before Sam can wish him a quiet good luck.

 

* * *

 

At the restaurant, Dean is more nervous than he has ever been in his whole life. He finds himself constantly checking his pocket to make sure the ring is still there.

Cas notices. “Are you okay, Dean?” He asks softly and rests a hand atop one of Dean’s.

Dean laughs lightly, “Yeah, Cas. I’m fine. And, actually…” he fiddles with the ring in his pocket, “I’ve been fine for a long time now. And it’s because of you,” he smiles and squeezes Cas’ hand.

Cas smiles back at him.

Dean clears his throat, “Okay, umm. Before I met you, I didn’t really know what the hell I was doing in life. And I couldn’t imagine my life continuing without-“

Cas looks over Dean’s shoulder at someone entering the restaurant, “Oh, my god.”

“I know. But let me say it,” Dean smiles, completely oblivious to what Cas is seeing.

“Oh, my god, it’s Uriel.”

“What?” Dean turns and looks over his shoulder and sees Uriel talking to the hostess. “ _That’s_ Uriel? Your ex Uriel?”

And yeah, that’s Uriel.

Back when Cas was in high school and shortly into his freshman year of college, he was with Uriel. Everywhere Uriel went, Cas was there with him. He loved him with everything he had and so did Uriel. They reached a point in their relationship where Cas wanted more with Uriel, like getting married and having kids with him. But Uriel was content with where they were at and didn’t find it necessary to go any further. Cas couldn’t find it in himself to settle with less than what he wants so he and Uriel broke up and it ruined Castiel for the remainder of his years in college. The pain was almost constant until he met Dean and seeing Uriel causes Cas to fidget nervously in his seat.

“Hey, babe,” Dean coos, “It’s okay. Maybe he won’t even see us.”

“Well, what do we have here?” A deep voice rumbles from behind Dean and Cas’ eyes widen. “Castiel? Is that you?”

He looks down at his hand atop Dean’s and squeezes it tightly, “Hello, Uriel.”

“Mhm. And who is this?” He gestures to Dean.

Dean stands up at his seat and faces Uriel, “I’m Dean. Cas’ boyfriend.” He extends his hand out and Uriel takes it and maybe grips it a little harder than necessary.

They stand there in awkward silence for a few moment before the hostess speaks up, “Sir? Your table is ready.”

“Oh, thank you,” he smiles at her. “Well, it was very nice to see you again Castiel,” he walks behind Cas’ chair and leans down to whisper in his ear, “And, if things don’t work out with this guy, give me a call,” he slips a business card over Cas’ shoulder and into his hand. He looks up at Dean once more and winks before turning away.

Cas’ fingers twitch around the card in his hands and Dean sits back down at the table with him.

“Cas?” He whispers.

“I want to go home, Dean,” he says softly.

“Okay,” he stands up from his chair and walks over to Cas’ chair and helps him stand. He throws his arm over Cas’ shoulder and pulls him in close before kissing his temple.

On the car ride home, Cas is quiet but seems to not be as shaken up as he was in the restaurant. He decides to slide all the way over on the bench seat and Dean’s arm is still wrapped over his shoulder. The firm press of Dean against him as well as Dean’s favorite music playing softly in the car calms Cas down and is able to remind him that he is happy with Dean and that he loves him more than he ever loved Uriel.

 

* * *

 

They walk back into their house and Sam is sitting on their couch watching tv.

“Oh! Hey, you guys!” He smiles big and is expecting to hear about the proposal.

“Before you say anything,” Dean begins, “Guess who we bumped into at the restaurant?”

“Who?”

“Uriel!” Dean plasters on a fake smile as Cas takes his coat off.

“Oh. Ohhh…” he realizes, “Wait. Oh my, god. _The_ Uriel?” He turns to look at Cas who nods back at him. “Are you okay, Cas?”

“I’m fine now. I wasn’t at first but,” he turns as smiles at Dean, “I’m fine now.”

Dean smiles back at him and kisses him, “Love you,” he whispers.

“Love you, too,” he smiles back.

Cas turns away and starts straightening things out in the kitchen as Dean and Sam pop open a couple of beers as they shoot the shit.

Cas gathers the garbage in his hand and starts to head out to throw it in the dumpster just as Kevin and Charlie walk in.

“Oh! Cas! Hi!” Charlie squeals, “Let me see your hand!”

Dean panics and starts waving his arms towards Charlie to get her attention over Cas’ shoulder.

“Why do you want to see my hand?” Cas asks.

Charlie panics but luckily, Kevin comes in with the save, “We wanna see what’s _in_ your hand. Let’s look at the trash!” They both appear very interested in the trash and Cas looks at them, confused.

“Okay, then. Well, I’m gonna go take this out now,” he pulls it back from their hands and walks out the door.

“What the hell is your problem?!” Dean panics.

“What are you yelling at us for? You were supposed to propose tonight!”

“Cas’ ex showed up so I couldn’t do it,” Dean sighs and takes another sip of his beer. “I was gonna try to surprise him tomorrow but now, you’ve ruined it!”

“We didn’t ruin it!” Kevin protests.

“Who walks into a room and asks to see a person’s hands?! Now what the hell am I supposed to do?”

“Look, Dean, he only suspects something is up so now you’ve gotta throw him off the track,” Charlie suggests.

“Okay,” Dean thinks, “I guess I can pretend that marriage is the last thing on my mind.”

“Yeah! Convince him that you’re scared of commitment!” Kevin adds.

“I can do that. I’ve had my whole life to practice.”

 

* * *

 

The next day, Sam and Dean are hanging out in Dean’s living room when Cas pulls into the driveway.

“Okay, he’s home. So, how do I look? Do I look like a guy who doesn’t wanna get married?” Dean fidgets.

Sam scoffs, “What does that guy even look like?”

“Whatever, bitch.”

“Just be cool about it, jerk.”

Cas unlocks the front door and walks in, “Hey, guys,” he walks over and gives Dean a quick kiss before sitting down with them, “What are you up to?”

“Hey, babe. We’re just hanging out. Talking about the internet,” he smiles, “Yeah, Sammy and I saw this really interesting website about marriage and how totally unnecessary it is and how it’s just a way for the government to keep tabs on you.”

“That’s a little crazy,” Cas laughs, “Although, I am glad to hear that you’re branching out on what you’re looking at on the internet.”

Sam lets out a noise of protest and Dean shoves him, “Anyways, it got me thinking about it, you know? Like, why would anyone wanna get married in the first place?”

“ _Why?_ ” Cas asks, “To celebrate the relationship? To solidify your commitment? To declare your love for one another to the world?”

Dean just shrugs and takes a sip of his beer.

“Okay, well. That’s good to know, I guess,” Cas says, a little upset.

 

* * *

 

A few days later, Cas is just finishing up with closing down the restaurant that he works at when he sees him.

“Hello, Castiel.”

Cas stands there, shocked and unsure of what to do, “Umm. Hello, Uriel,” he fidgets.

“I just wanted to stop by and tell you how great it was to see you the other night.”

“I wish I could say the same,” Cas mumbles.

“Well, I can understand why it would upset you to see me. Especially when you’re with someone. But, take it from me, Castiel, he isn’t what you want.”

“Oh,” Cas scoffs, “And you are?”

“I am now,” he takes a step closer, “Look, back when we were in college, I didn’t know what I wanted when it came to you. I just knew that I had you and that was all I needed to make me happy. After seeing you the other night, I knew I would regret it if I didn’t tell you. Letting you go was the stupidest thing I ever did. And I know that this is the wrong time and the wrong place but, I just had to tell you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Castiel. I want to marry you. I want to have kids with you.”

Cas’ jaw drops and he doesn’t know what to even say.

“Castiel,” Uriel says, walking over to him, “I know this is crazy but, am I too late?”

“Of course you are!” Cas snaps, “Where was all of this when we were together?”

“I know. I was an idiot.”

Cas stays silent, unable to look at Uriel.

“Look, I’ll walk away and leave you alone, but only if you can guarantee that Dean is willing to give you everything that I am.”

Cas scoffs, “Well, he is! Marriage is all that Dean ever even talks about! And, Uriel, you need to leave now. Please.”

“Fine. You know where to find me if you change your mind, Castiel.”

 

* * *

 

The next day, Cas and Dean are having dinner together at a pizza place.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, babe?” He asks around a mouthful of pizza.

“That marriage stuff that you were talking about yesterday? You don’t really believe that, do you?”

“Sure, I do. In fact, I think the whole concept of marriage is completely not natural. I mean, look at pigs. Let’s take a second here, and look at pigs.”

Cas looks at him, shocked and confused.

“Pigs don’t mate for life. A pig can have, like, a hundred sexual partners in a lifetime.”

Cas scoffs, “Yeah, but, that’s pigs, Dean. Not people.”

“If marriage worked, I’d be all for it. Look at the divorce rates in America, Cas.”

“Wait a minute,” Cas shakes his head, “Are you honestly telling me that you may never want to get married?”

Dean shrugs, “Who’s to say?”

“You! You are to say!”

“I mean, never say never but probably…never,” he shrugs and takes another bite of his pizza.

“Oh, my god,” Cas sighs, “Then what are we even doing? What is this?” He gestures between them.

“Woah! What is all this pressure?” Dean holds up his hands in mock surrender.

“You know what?” Cas throws his napkin on his plate and grabs his jacket, “I gotta go.” He bolts out of the restaurant.

Dean smiles to himself and texts Sam:

_“The plan is going good. Cas doesn’t suspect a thing.”_

_“Just be careful, jerk. Remember that this is why he and that Uriel guy broke up in the first place. Don’t go too far with this.”_

 

* * *

 

Cas goes home to try and think and he finds Charlie watching tv in their living room.

“Woah, I can feel your bad vibes all the way over here, bro. Come here,” she pats the seat cushion next to her, “Talk to me.”

Cas flops down and sighs, “I guess you could just say that I’m having a really bad day.”

“Oh, yeah? How bad?”

“The kind of bad where you realize that you’re in a dead-end relationship.”

“Dean giving you a hard time, huh?”

“It’s not like I want to get married tomorrow! It’s just, I’d like to believe that I’m in a relationship that’s going somewhere and that I’m not just wasting my time.”

“You know Dean.”

“No, I don’t know Dean!” He sighs, “Not anymore. It’s like something’s changed in him.”

“Cas, buddy, what you gotta realize that is that Dean is a very complicated dude. One who is probably never gonna get married.”

“Well, what does he think? That I’m just gonna wait around for nothing?”

“Face it, Cas. Dean is against marriage, okay? And probably always will be!”

Cas turns away and stands up to walk out of his house, “Yeah, well there’s some people who want to marry me,” he mumbles.

“There are?” She chuckles.

“Yeah,” he turns to look at her, “Uriel.”

She looks at him for a second, “Wait. Like, your ex Uriel?! The guy who didn’t wanna marry you when you were together but now he does?!”

Cas nods his head.

“And Dean is over there telling you how much he hates marriage?”

Cas nods again.

“Dean loves marriage!!”

“What?! You just said that he hates marriage!”

“What do I know?!” She tries, “You just should go talk to him!”

“I tried that! And he says the same thing!”

“Cas, just-“

“Leave me alone, Charlie,” he sighs and walks out his front door.

 

* * *

 

Dean comes home a few hours later and sees Charlie pacing nervously back and forth in their living room.

“Hey, Charlie,” he smiles.

“Where the hell have you been?!” She snaps, “Don’t you know how to answer your friggin’ phone?!”

“I left it up in my room by mistake. What’s going on, Charlie? Why do you look all freaked out?”

“Uriel said that he wants to marry Cas.”

“What?”

“Yeah! I’ve been trying to get a hold of you to tell you to stop messing with him!”

“Oh, my god! What the hell is wrong with that guy?! He’s not supposed to ask my boyfriend to marry him! I am!”

“I know! You just need to go find him!”

Dean grabs his keys and his phone and runs out his front door.

 

* * *

 

Cas drives around for a while, thinking that the fresh air could help clear his head a bit. He eventually finds himself wandering over to the address the Uriel had written on the back of the card he gave him.

He knocks on the door and Uriel opens it, “Hello, Castiel,” he smiles.

“I don’t know why I’m here,” Cas says.

“I didn’t ask.”

“Would you like to come in?”

“I don’t know,” Cas shrugs.

“Well, okay. I’m just gonna leave the door open and go sit on the couch.”

After a few moments, Cas sighs and walks in, “Dean is such an idiot.”

“Would you like me to get you a drink?”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll have black tea with some honey, please.”

Uriel smiles fondly, “You haven’t changed a bit.”

“You have,” Cas smiles and sits on the couch.

As Uriel prepares Cas’ drink for him, he asks, “So, Castiel. Ever since we broke up, do you ever…think about me?”

“Umm. No,” he fidgets, “I don’t ever let myself think about you. Because getting over you was hard and I don’t ever want to go through that again.”

“I can understand that.”

“I just…I want to be with someone who wants the same things as I do! I want someone who comes into my work and tells me that he loves me! I don’t want to talk about pig sex over dinner!”

“I think that’s fair.”

“Fair? Don’t even talk to me about fair,” Cas protests. “Fair would’ve been you wanting to marry me back then. Or fair would be Dean wanting to marry me now!”

“Believe me, nothing about this is fair!” Cas starts panicking and Uriel brings him into a hug.

“Uriel, I can’t. I just…” he pulls away from the hug. “I need to go and figure some stuff out first.”

“Okay. I’ll be here.” He walks Cas to his door and watches him drive away.

 

* * *

 

An hour or so later, there’s a knock on Uriel’s door and he hurries to open it, thinking it’s Cas but he opens it only to see Dean standing there.

“Well, I can’t say that I’m surprised to see you here.”

“Where is he?” Dean asks as he walks into Uriel’s apartment.

“He’s not here.”

Dean walks over to the coffee table and sees the half cup of tea, “Oh, yeah? Black tea with,” he lifts it up to his nose and smells it, “with honey?! Where is he?”

“I told you, he’s not here. He was, but he left.”

“Where did he go?” His voice breaks.

“Well, he said that he had to think some things over.”

“I can’t believe this!”

“Look, Dean, nothing happened.”

“Oh, really?! Nothing happened? So you didn’t tell my boyfriend that you love him? And now look, he’s out there thinking things over about us! He shouldn’t even have to! What does he have to think about? I love him.”

“Well…apparently, I’m willing to offer things to him that you aren’t.”

“But I am willing to offer him those things. This was just a plan, you know, to throw him off so when I actually offered these things to him, he’d be surprised.”

“Well, if it helps, it worked very well.”

“It was working until you showed up and fucked things over.” He turns away with a sigh, “This isn’t fair. You had your chance with him and you blew it! And this is my chance and I won’t blow it because we are meant for each other! And this has all been just one stupid mistake. I was gonna propose tonight.”

“You were?”

“Yeah.” He sighs and sits on the couch and Uriel joins him.

“Well, then, you go get him, Dean. And can I give you a piece of advice? If you do get him, don’t let him go. Trust me. It hurts like hell.”

Dean gets up from the couch and runs out of Uriel’s apartment, looking for Cas.

 

* * *

 

The first place Dean looks is his and Cas’ house. He sees Sam’s car sitting in the driveway and Sam is leaning up against it.

“Dean,” he tries but Dean just blows by him, “Not now, Sammy. I gotta find Cas.”

“Dean, listen, he’s gone.”

“What?”

“He’s gone, dude. He had a bag and he left.”

“What are you talking about?” His voice breaks.

“He was upset and crying and saying that you guys want different things and that he needed time to think.”

“What the hell, Sam?! Why didn’t you stop him? Why didn’t you tell him that this was all just a plan?!”

“I did! I told him everything but he didn’t believe me!”

Dean sighs and runs a hand through his hair, “Well, where…? Where did he go?”

“He went to go stay with Charlie, I think. And he said that you shouldn’t call him but I think you should.”

“Fuck, I can’t believe I ruined this,” Dean’s voice breaks.

“I’m sorry, Dean.”

Dean sighs and walks up to the front door and when he walks in, all the lights in his house are off and the only thing lighting their living room, are hundreds of candles lit and burning softly to reveal Cas standing in the midst of them with a small smile on his face, “You wanted it to be a surprise.”

Dean turns around and looks at Sam standing in the doorway and he gives Dean a wink before shutting the door.

Dean turns back to look at Cas, “Oh, my god,” he whispers as he walks over to him.

When he reaches Cas, Cas gets down on one knee, “Dean, in all my life I never thought I would be so lucky,” his voice breaks, “to fall in love with my best…” his voice breaks again and he laughs as tears begin to fall down his face.

“I-I got it,” Dean says as he gets down on the floor with Cas. He takes Cas’ hands in his own and smiles, “I thought that what I said or how I said it, mattered. But then I realized, that the only thing that matters is that you,” his voice shakes, “you make me happier than I ever thought I could be. God, Cas, you make me wanna be a better person and I love you so much because of how wonderful and caring you are and how unbelievably hot and sexy you are,” he laughs.

Cas smiles at him and wipes away a tear from Dean’s cheek.

Dean reaches in his pocket and pulls out the ring, “Castiel? Will you marry me?” He holds it out and Cas takes it with shaky fingers, “Yes,” he smiles and Dean helps him place it on his finger. He looks at it for a second before looking up at Dean and kissing him.

Dean breathes a sigh of relief and pulls Cas close.

“Can we come in yet?!” Charlie calls from outside the door.

Dean and Cas both laugh and stand up, “Come in!”

Sam, Charlie, and Kevin all walk into the house with smiles on their faces.

“We’re engaged!” Cas smiles.

“Yeah, you are!” Sam smiles and pulls Cas in for a hug.

After Sam, Charlie, and Kevin leave, Dean puts on some music and he and Cas slow dance in the midst of the candle-lit living room.

They continue to slowly sway in circles, stealing chaste kisses and exchanging soft smiles before Dean rests his forehead against Cas’, “Wanna move this to the bedroom?” He asks softly.

Cas raises one eyebrow at him before turning around and pulling Dean towards their room.

Dean’s hands find Cas’ waist and as he follows. His lips pepper soft kisses along the back of Cas’ neck and Cas hums contentedly.

They reach the bed and Cas turns around, reaching down to pull Dean’s shirt up and he tosses it aside before Dean lays Cas down on the bed, draping himself above him.

Cas pulls Dean down until their lips meet and Dean grinds his hips down onto Cas’ with a low growl as Cas gasps into his mouth, “Dean…”

“I got you, baby. Here,” he moves to pull Cas’ shirt off and Dean peppers wet kisses along Cas’ chest and stomach before reaching his jeans and undoing them. He slides them slowly down his waist and tosses them aside.

He moves to kiss along Cas’ thighs and ghosts his lips along Cas’ shaft.

“Fuck…Dean, please…” he whines.

Dean smiles softly before wrapping his lips about the head and sucks softly, causing more moans and whimpers to escape Cas’ lips.

Dean pulls off and smiles as he pumps Cas’ cock in his fist a few times. “How do you want me, Cas?”

“Dean…” he breathes, “…just…all of you. Please.”

Dean smiles and leans up to capture Cas’ lips in a bruising kiss. He pulls off and moves back down and spreads Cas’ legs apart and settles between them. He presses soft kisses against the insides of Cas’ thighs and runs his finger against Cas’ entrance, pressing slowly against it. He leans down and runs his tongue over Cas’ balls and runs it down until he licks at Cas’ hole.

Cas squirms above him, whimpering softly and Dean shushes him, “It’s okay, babe. I’m here,” he whispers before licking along Cas’ entrance again.

He presses his finger in and slowly slides it in and out until it goes in easily. He adds another finger and then another before Cas is squirming impatiently, begging for more.

Dean pulls his pants off and throws them across the room and moves down to press kisses up Cas’ thighs, stomach, chest, and jaw before settling on his lips. He’s achingly hard and thrusts his cock against the groove in Cas’ hip, smearing his skin with precome.

He rests his forehead against Cas’, “Look at me, Cas,” he whispers.

Cas’ bright blue eyes open and find Dean’s immediately and Dean smiles, “There you are. You’re so amazing, babe, you know that?”

Cas responds by finding Dean’s lips with his own with a soft whimper.

Dean moves down and presses open-mouthed kisses along Cas’ neck as he lines himself up with his entrance.

“Are you ready, baby?” He breathes as the tip of his cock catches on Cas’ rim.

Cas hisses and nods his head, “Yeah. Dean. Please…”

Dean bites down on Cas’ collar bone as he slides all the way in, Cas’ name escaping his lips in a soft gasp, “Oh, my god. Cas. Fuck…” He thrusts a few times and wraps his arms around Cas, pulling him close.

Cas wraps his legs around Dean’s waist, pulling him deeper with each thrust.

Dean continues thrusting slowly as he licks and bites softly at Cas’ neck, the way he knows he likes it.

The thrusts slowly pick up and he finds Cas’ prostate, causing him to arch his back off his bed, “Oh, fuck! Right there, Dean. Right there…please…”

Dean focuses, with everything he has to keep hitting that sweet spot over and over again.

It comes as a complete shock to see Cas coming already, spurts of white painting his own stomach and even some on his chest.

“Fuck, Cas…so perfect. You’re so perfect,” he growls as he pounds into Cas even harder. “I’m close, baby. I’m close…” he slams into Cas once more before his orgasm sweeps through him, taking his breath away.

He flops down on Cas’ body, sliding off of him and rolling over on their bed. He drapes one arm over Cas’ chest and pulls him close. Cas wiggles his way over the bed and settles right against Dean’s side, one leg thrown over Dean’s.

“I love you, Dean,” Cas whispers before bringing Dean’s hand up to his lips.

“I love you, too.” He tightens his arm around Cas and rests his head on Cas’ shoulder.

 

* * *

 

8 Months Later

It’s a small ceremony. But it’s perfect.

Cas found a small public garden with a gazebo that has an amazing view of the mountains that surround them.

Sam, Charlie, and Kevin are all in the wedding as the small amount of family that they each have sit in their seats.

Cas wanted to do the traditional “not see each other on the wedding day until the ceremony” thing and Dean is so glad that he agreed to it because when he sees Cas walking towards him with that huge, eye-crinkling smile, it takes his breath away and everything around him goes still. His heart beats a little faster and he can’t help the big stupid grin plastered on his own face.

When Cas reaches him, he holds his hand out and brings him up the rest of the steps of the gazebo. They exchange their vows (Dean will forever deny that he actually cried while saying his), and their kiss is a little more than PG but no one seems to really care.


End file.
